Facial recognition systems can determine whether a given image or frame of video contains a particular face. Some current facial recognition systems use a template matching technique that uses face templates. Face templates are, for example, highly reduced representations of faces that contain enough information so that the system is able to match a face in an input image/frame with the face template. In some instances, face templates are stored on a storage medium (e.g. secondary storage) and accessed as needed by the facial recognition system.
Current facial recognition systems that store the face templates on storage mediums may not be optimal. For example, in some instances, it may not be permissible to store face templates on a storage medium. Further, for example, the format of and the information contained within the face templates can be highly specific and tailored to the facial recognition systems using the templates. In these instances, improvements to the systems themselves may entail extensive rework of the format of the face template.